


Never Give Up

by Merfilly



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indy remembers a lot...and is stubborn enough to use it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up

Indy has never believed in giving up. It might be the one thing he inherited from his dad, the one thing he refuses to admit came from the senior Jones.

He can feel Marion still struggling at her bonds, the same as he is, and he can't help the smile that touches his lips. She won't give up either, not until the last bitter breath leaves her lungs.

He doesn't want this to be the last for either of them, and he thinks harder about all the information at his disposal. Warnings from Sallah, from the legends, from the Bible itself, despite the innumerable translation errors in it.

He screams at her not to look, as Belloq unleashes powers far beyond anyone's grasp. Let the world burn, so long as they live, he prays, holding his eyes tightly shut.


End file.
